1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved vapor drier for semiconductor wafers and the like, preferably using isopropyl alcohol. More particularly, the invention relates to a module which may be installed in a machine to strip photoresist from semiconductor wafers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,381. The module dries wafers after they have been rinsed. The device is also usable as a drier module in laboratory and testing environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Wafers of the type used with the present invention have traditionally been dried in a boat in a machine which spins the boat in an alcohol vapor or other environment. The spinning of the wafers may damage them. Further, the wafers first loaded into the boat are delayed in being dried until other wafers have been loaded into the boat and may be damaged by reason of the delay.
Another means for drying wafers is by means of a blast of a gas such as nitrogen. The wet wafer is subjected to a high flow rate of gas which may stir up particulates which may stick to the wafer.